BRAKE
by LoveisSame333
Summary: DRACO MALFOY was known as a brat,cold-hearted,Deatheater and a malfoy.So what happens one day Ron Weasley insulted him and Draco starts to fall apart.HOW COULD ANYBODY JUST BRAKE A MALFOY? more of summary inside
1. Chapter 1

BREAK

BY KITKATJACKING ( i don't own anything. they all belong to the orginal creator)

Summary: _DRACO MALFOY WAS KNOWN AS A BRAT, COLD-HEARTED, DEATHEATER AND A MALFOY. SO WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ONE DAY RON WEASLEY INSTULTED HIM AND DRACO STARTS TO FALL APART. HOW COULD ANYBODY JUST BRAKE A MALFOY. IS THERE MORE TO DRACO MALFOY THEN ANY ONE BELIEVES. HARRY POTTER THINKS SO. HE WAS SHOCKED TO FIND MALFOY CRYING WHEN RON INSTLUTED HIM. SO NOW HARRY POTTER IS OUT ON A MISSION TO FIND THE REASONS WHY MALFOY IS FALLING APART. WILL THE TRUE EVER BE KNOWN AS TO WHY DRACO MALFOY CRIED THAT DAY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALL OUTSIDE THE MESS HALL._

* * *

DRACO (POV)

"A Deatheater is all you will ever be", screamed weasley

I froze at the statement weasley has no right say that to me, he doesn't even know anything about me. He just thinks I'm a deatheather.

I feel tears going down my cheeks. I can't be crying now, not in front of weasley and potter.

I need to run, far away, but I can't my legs won't move from this spot.

"Malfoy, are you crying", I here somebody say. I can't say whom because all I can concentrate is getting away from here.

I feel more tears going down my cheeks "please legs, just move, I beg of you, just let me run away from here", I whisper to myself.

I hear footsteps and talking, I need to run now or get caught crying just outside the mess hall by the whole school.

Its funny, how nobody from slyitherin has found me yet. I am the prince of the slyitheren house. I wonder if they notice I'm gone.

Shit! I still haven't found a way to get out of this mess without anybody seeing the prince of slytherin crying like a bloody muggle.

I get up from the floor. How did I even get on the floor? I can't worry about this now. What I need to worry about is getting out of here.

I hear the bloody students of Hogwarts coming closer. I need to run, but I can't run. Malfoy's don't run from anything, that is what my father said.

But I can't just stay here. Forget malfoy pride, I need to run now.

I blink away the tears, but I still feel them leaking out from my eyes.

So, I start to run, but I hear somebody say "malfoy, malfoy". But I can't stop now.

* * *

Harry's (pov)

"A death eater is all you will ever be", I hear Ron scream at malfoy.

I bet malfoy's response will be something worse, so I turn to where malfoy is standing.

But he is just standing there. Could he be frozen in shock because of Ron?

Nah, malfoy is just thinking of something to say to Ron.

But the longer I stare at malfoy the more I can see tears coming out of his eyes.

Is malfoy crying?

I need to make sure.

"Malfoy, are you crying", I say to him, but he doesn't even respond to me.

I hear malfoy say something in a whisper but I can barley hear him. Because of all the crying, it's muffling his voice.

I look back at Ron and see him staring back at malfoy.

I bet Ron is going to tell everybody that he saw malfoy crying.

I feel sorry for malfoy, but he deserves it because he makes everybody else feel bad.

I wonder if malfoy is still crying. So I turn back to him and see him get off the floor and run away. I call his name out "malfoy, malfoy", but he doesn't even look back.

I bet he didn't want to be caught crying just outside the mess hall.

But I wonder why did malfoy start crying right after Ron called him a Deatheater.

What does that mean?

Is malfoy hurt because his father is in Azkaban because he was caught and is death eater?

Or is malfoy really a death eater and doesn't want anybody to find out?

Nah, if malfoy did have the mark.

Wouldn't he be showing it of?

Something is wrong with malfoy and I'm going and try to find out.

But what if I find out malfoy really is caring person?

Nah, malfoy is never caring.

Malfoy is just a brat, cold-hearted, death eater, and a malfoy.

So the worse I can find is that malfoy is a death eater.

* * *

This is my first story on Harry Potter.

Please read and review?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry, everybody who has read the first chapter and has waited for me to update. Sorry, it took so long for me to update. I will post the third chapter, before I go back to school which is August 23,2010.

"Blab"-talking "_blab"-thinking_

**Chapter 2**

Harry (p.o.v.)

"Harry, did you look at malfoy's face". Ron said while we walked to the Gryffindor corridors.

"Yeah", I told him. _He looked so sad_

"I can't believe I made malfoy cry like a bloody muggle," Ron told me proudly.

"Ron, you shouldn't be proud you made malfoy cry," I said to him

Ron turned to me. I could see on his face that he wasn't happy what I told him.

"Harry, why not? I finally made that git cry after all these years of him hurting us". Ron said angrily.

_Is Ron right? Should he or anyone be proud he made malfoy cry?_

"Harry?"

"Huh"

"Mate is you alright? You didn't answer when I called your name"

"Yes, I'm alright"

_Maybe, Ron is right. Malfoy deserved it._

"Mate, you're acting all weird. Maybe you should go to the hospital wing"

"No, Ron I'm okay. And you are right malfoy deserved what he got."

_Right?_

DRACO (p.o.v.)

Just keep running. Maybe potter and weasley didn't see you cry. Yeah, and maybe I'm blind.

"Draco, are you alright".

I hear somebody talk to me. I turn around and see pansy Parkinson and Crabbe and goyle walking to me. This can't be happening. Three more people are not going to see the slytherin prince cry today. I blink away the tears quickly.

"Hey, pansy". I say to her and ignore my two so supposedly body guard.

"Draco, were you crying?"

"No, pansy, why do you say such ridiculous things?'

"Because, I can see tears stain on your cheeks."

"Pansy, don't be crazy, they aren't tears stains. They are makeshifts of a potion gone wrong, and I was just about to go to the hospital wing".

"Okay, later then draco"

"Yeah later"

I can't believe she bought that. Is she stupid or what?

"And Draco, I know that isn't a potion on your face"

I freeze as I hear her tell me, and Crabbe and goyle follow behind her like dogs they are. I thought she left already. She knows this isn't a potion on my face. Get a hold of yourself you are a malfoy and a slytherin, not a hufflepuff, but slytherin. Dry your face and go to class, and act like nothing is wrong. You're a malfoy act like one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Draco's (p.o.v.)**

So here I sit listening to professor slughorn go on on. Doesn't he know that there are students here who are not complete idiots? LIKE ME!

I'm in potions with the ravenclaws. At least it's not the Gryffindor.

Why did it have to be those two, who saw me cry?

Why?

Why couldn't it be anybody else, which could be fooled easily into believing?

Maybe, I can blackmail them? But, with what? I need to find out what potter and weasley can be blackmailed with. Who can I ask? Okay, I need to make a list and find out who can tell me what?

_BLACKMAIL LIST!_

_Pansy- maybe, if I can act like her boyfriend, until I get the info._

_Granger-maybe, if I ask __**NICELY**_

_C rabbe and Goyle- what am I thinking? Am I stupid?_

_Snape- possibly? He does hate potter_

Is that it? I couldn't think of more people? How is this possible? Who else hates potter and weasley? Does slughorn? No, he doesn't hate potter, but maybe he does hate weasley? Okay, another name to add to the list.

_BLACKMAIL LIST!_

_Pansy- maybe, if I can act like her boyfriend, until I get the info._

_Granger-maybe, if I ask __**NICELY**_

_C rabbe and Goyle- what am I thinking? Am I stupid?_

_Snape- possibly? He does hate potter_

_Slughorn- doesn't hate potter, but weasley?_

Okay, I have five so far. I think, no I know I'm going to get some blackmail material FOR WEASLEY AND POTTER.

"Okay, class I want you to study and read pages 234-245. So tomorrow we can start the potion". Said slughorn to the class.

What is he thinking? Eleven pages to read. How am I going to talk to everybody in this list before weasley and potter go telling everybody, they saw me cry? I will go to talk to slughorn, today and see what he says and maybe, I can talk to people as I see them.

"Excuse me, professor. But, may I have a word to you?" I say to slughorn. And he looks to be surprised I'm talking to him.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. What do you want to say? Is something about the homework I assigned?" he told me.

"No, professor. It isn't about the homework, but it is about a fellow student?" I tell him.

"A fellow student? Is there a problem with this student? Mr. Malfoy." He says

"No, there's nothing wrong with this student. I want to know if you have any information about a student." I tell him strictly.

"What kind of information? And who is the student?"

"Ron Weasley. Sir"

"Ron weasley, you say. What kind of information do you want to know about him?" he tells me.

"Anything, will be fine sir," I tell him.

"Anything? Are you sure anything? And why do you want to know something about Mr. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy."

"I just want to know something about him, so I can get to know him"

"Okay, but don't you want to know something about Mr. Potter, because Mr. Weasley isn't that good of a student. Mr. Potter is a better friend to make then Mr. Weasley." He tells me.

_He can give me info about potter? But he likes potter? Why would he give me info about potter? Is it good or bad information? Weasley or Potter information?_

"Sir, you are right. Potter would so be a better friend to get to know. So what information can I get to make a friend out of potter?" I tell him.

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy what I'm going to tell you not that many people know about Mr. Potter. So keep this between you and me?"

_He knows something about potter that not that many people know? Perfect. This will be blackmail material perfect into getting potter to shut about seeing me crying._

"Yes sir. I won't tell anybody about anything said here between you and me." I tell him.

_Yeah, I won't tell anybody if potter shuts up and doesn't tell anybody about seeing me cry._

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy, what not that many people know about Mr. Potter is….

As I get out of slughorn's classroom. I suddenly start grinning. This is perfect information about potter. This maybe a perfect plan yet?

Now, whom should I talk next? I look at my list…

_BLACKMAIL LIST!_

_Pansy- maybe, if I can act like her boyfriend, until I get the info._

_Granger-maybe, if I ask __**NICELY**_

_C rabbe and Goyle- what am I thinking? Am I stupid?_

_Snape- possibly? He does hate potter_

_Slughorn- doesn't hate potter, but weasley?_

Slughorn is off my list. So I rip that piece of parchment with slughorn's name and put it in my pocket.

I look at my list again.

_BLACKMAIL LIST!_

_1. Pansy- maybe, if I can act like her boyfriend, until I get the info._

_Granger-maybe, if I ask __**NICELY**_

_C rabbe and Goyle- what am I thinking? Am I stupid?_

_Snpe- possiy? He dos hat ptt_

What happened to snape's name and the sentence I wrote? Did I rip off some letters? When I rip off slughorn's name. That's okay, I can still read number nine. Should I rewrite again. I will, when I get to the common room and into my room. I don't want anybody to look at this list.

Now, where could I get information about weasley? I'm stumped. Either Granger or Pansy?

_Pansy._


End file.
